1 of 8000 KT Stories
by patninhe
Summary: ...We are gathered here today in order to present our congratulations, gratitude and respect to the computer internet site that makes so much fan fictions about each one of us. Albus Dumbledore


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co. and/or anything you may recognize.

* * *

**

**1 of 8000**

All the characters from the Harry Potter series, even Voldemort and his death Eaters were reunited in the Hogwarts' grounds in honor of fan fiction. net. All where in their best attire. Dumbledore accompanied by the Minister of Magic greeted them and called everyone to order, so they could start their ceremony.

"Dear friends, allies, acquaintances, and foes, we are gathered here today in order to present our congratulations, gratitude and respect to the computer internet site that makes so much fan fictions about each one of us. Today they have completed a total of eight thousand fan fictions in the fiction rating between **K- T. **Not only would we like to congratulate and thank the founder of the site, but also the hundreds of authors, readers, betas and reviewers. You my friends (**A/N- **referring to the person reading this story), besides the mighty creator J.K. Rowling, have made us what we are today. For that I bow down before you." Said Dumbledore

Seeing the Great Albus Dumbledore bowing, everyone else bowed to. Voldemort mumbled something about not thinking it was fit for the Dark Lord to bow down in honor of a bunch of muggles, but bowed nonetheless. For once, he chose not to be the odd ball.

Many of the characters were very excited about the gathering. Others, however weren't too happy.

"I love these fiction writers. I mean the things they come up with haven't even ran through the mind of The Mighty Creator!" Said Professor Flitwick.

"I'll say, I enjoy reading especially the juicy ones." Said Sirius Black.

"You're a pervert Black; however I have to say that some of the stories are quit intriguing." Exclaimed none other than Severus Snape.

"I only enjoy the ones where I turn out victorious in the second war." Said Voldemort

"That's because you know you'll never make it on the real stories."

"I shall write my own fan fictions one day about how good my skin really is!" Said Lockhart.

"I see no reason for me to be here at all!" said Draco Malfoy. "My name has been disgraced in these so called fan fictions. I mean I don't mind being portrayed as gay, but going out with _**Potter**_! That is utterly preposterous!

Harry put a hand on his mouth and ran to the restrooms to go throw up. Ron started laughing uncontrollably.

"What are you laughing about Ron? I read a story about RonW/BlaiseZ ship!" Said Seamus.

Both boys fainted. The characters continued telling each other about the craziest stories they were involved in. In the end a total of twenty-five had thrown up, fifteen had fainted, ten were sent to St. Mungus to be severely treated, and the remaining forty, well with the exception of Luna Lovegood, had to be obliviated in order to be able to sleep at night.

The loony girl sat on the grass muttering to herself.

"Wow, so many stories were written. I should totally talk to daddy about hiring some of these fiction writers to work for _**The Quibbler**_ ."

She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and scribed as fast as she could before the author of this story could

give an end to it. The parchment read:

_**Authors Needed**_

_If you're a fiction writer in fan fiction dot net, and in need of a job contact The Quibbler. In order to qualify you must have at least three complete stories published at said website. Salary depends on satisfaction of the costumers. _

_Phone: (568) 689-4589 Location: Diagon Alley_

_Feel free to bring a sample of your writing._

_**P.S **__Muggles may encounter difficulty while trying to either locate or enter Diagon Alley._

* * *

**A/N**- So, this must be the most ramdomest fic I've ever written. I wasn't even planning on writing it, but last night after coming here I noticed that there were 7999 stories under rating so I thought about writing this one. I think the quantity has already gone up, though. Well, I expect reviews, please ).


End file.
